For example, in the related art, a liquid ejection head is known as a printing head which performs printing in various ways by ejecting a liquid onto a recording medium. For example, the liquid ejection head includes a common flow path through which the liquid flows and a plurality of ejection units connected to the common flow path. For example, each of the ejection units has an ejection hole, a pressurizing chamber connected to the ejection hole, and an individual flow path which connects the pressurizing chamber and the common flow path to each other. The pressurizing chamber is pressurized, thereby ejecting the liquid from the ejection hole. According to PTL 1, in each of the ejection units, the pressurizing chamber and the common flow path are connected to each other using two individual flow paths. One of the two individual flow paths is used in order to supply the liquid to the pressurizing chamber, and the other is used in order to collect the liquid from the pressurizing chamber.